Vozes no escuro
by Beeapyon
Summary: No meio de uma profunda e dolorosa escuridão, ele apenas tinha uma voz. Que ele não queria perder. Summary podre, fic mais ainda, mas leiam mesmo assim, onegai . SHUAHSUH


**Yo minna! Faz algum tempo que eu não pareço por aqui ^^º mas deixo claro que a culpa é integralmente do meu pai que destruiu o computador onde estavam minhas fics u_u**

**Eu acho que quase ninguém vai ler/entender essa fic, porque:  
1-Poucas pessoas no Brasil conhecem Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni.  
2- Essa fic é uma continuação do que aconteceria com o Satoshi e a Shion depois do fim do Anime (De forma que para entender, você tem que ter visto todas as temporadas dele...)  
3- Ficou realmente horrivel HUSAHUSH**

**Mas eu não ia morrer em paz em quanto não fizesse uma fic sobre o final dos dois HUSAHUSH Porque, eles, justamente os meus personagens preferidos, tiveram o final mais vago e mal resolvido da série.**

**Mas eu espero que se você já viu Higurashi, goste dessa fic, que apesar de ter ficado uma droga, eu fiz com todo meu amor e carinho hahahha 3**

**PS: Alguém sabe me dizer porque Hihurashi e Umineko dividem a categoria em "Games", e não tem uma categoria em "Animes"? HSUAHSUH  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Escuro.  
Eu não faço idéia de onde eu esteja, mas é bem escuro.  
Meio que perdia a noção de quanto tempo se passou desde que eu cheguei aqui, mas imagino que já faça algum tempo...  
Realmente, eu já estive em lugares piores, estar aqui é como...dormir, só que você está consciente. O que eu quero dizer é que não a nada ao seu redor, aliás, você se quer sente seu próprio corpo, mas você pode entender isso, então você não está dormindo. Mesmo assim, há algo realmente desagradável aqui, agonizante, até. Já tive vários ataques de pânico ao longo do tempo que passai nesse lugar, é como se antes de vir para cá eu estivesse em um situação em que eu precisava fazer algo de extrema importância, alias, varias coisas.  
O fato é que eu não me lembro. Eu não me lembro de nada antes daqui.  
Nem de quem eu era, como eu me pareço, o que eu fazia antes de chegar aqui...nada.  
Os eventos mais interessantes que ocorriam quando eu cheguei aqui eram uns zumbidos, quase pareciam vozes, de um homem e uma mulher, quando eles apareciam eu quase me sentia capaz de lembrar de algo.  
Mas quando elas iam embora a única coisa que me restava era a agonia que gritava para que eu fosse embora, que gritava o quanto eu estava perdendo tempo.  
Mas algum tempo depois as coisas realmente melhoraram.  
Eu comecei a ouvir uma voz, uma tão doce, que me faz sentir bem por alguns instantes no meio desse mar de pânico.  
No começo era apenas uma voz distante e abafada, mas agora eu já posso discernir melhor o que ela diz.  
As vezes ela traz musica, e as vezes me conta historias, mas ela fala mais sobre sua vida. Uma vida bem interessante, se quer saber.  
Tem muitos nomes familiares nas suas historias, mas nunca me lembrar de nada...  
Ela tem uma vida bem difícil, acho que tem problemas com a família, as vezes ela chora por causa de um tal de Satoshi também, o que me deixa horrivelmente alterado.  
Como se eu pudesse espancar até a morte qualquer um que fizer minha voz chorar.  
Eu tenho vivido –será que é certo usar a expressão viver nesse caso?- praticamente só para ouvi-la.  
Mas eu não a ouço a algum tempo...  
Da ultima vez em que ela esteve aqui, ela estava gritando e chorando, eu podia ouvir aquele zumbido também.  
Depois que ela parou de vir a agonia se transformou em algo mais parecido com dor. As vezes aparecem horríveis flashes de luzes brancas que machucam.

-Sinto muito Satoshi-Kun, Mas o disse que de agora em diante só posso te ver do lado de fora do vidro porque minhas visitas estão te deixando instável...

Hm? Minha voz! O que ela está dizendo?

-Isso significa que essa é a ultima vez que eu falo com você, eu vou continuar vindo, é claro, mas acho que você não vai perceber...

O-Oque?!

-Em compensação Irie me deixou tirar suas amarras, mas é só por hoje porque é a ultima noite que eu passo aqui, mas ao menos você vai dormir melhor, essas coisas te deixam marcas roxas...

Ela não vai mais vir?

-Eu estou com um pouco de sono, já é bem tarde, tive que fugir de casa para vir aqui...

Eu não vou mais poder ouvi-la?

-Então acho que...vou dormir um pouco...

Ela está chorando?

-Boa noite Satoshi-Kun...Eu te amo.

Que dor horrível é essa?

* * *

Unh? Sol? Já é de manhã?  
Não, eu não posso ter dormido a minha ultima noite com o Satoshi-Kun toda!  
Não posso, não tenho coragem de abrir os olhos, isso não pode ter acontecido!

O que? Uma mão na minha cabeça? Então Irie veio me acordar e é tudo realmente verdade?

Certo Shion, abra os olhos, encare isso...

-S-SATOSHI-KUN?!  
-Bom dia Shion-Chan.

O-Oque?! I-isso é possível?

-Desculpe, acho que demorei um pouco para acordar, obrigada por ter vindo me ver todo esse tempo.  
-E-Eu...isso está mesmo acontecendo?

Meus olhos queimavam.  
Satoshi-Kun tinha mesmo acordado, ele realmente me ouvia?

-Estranho não?

Esse sorriso...mal posso acreditar.

-Muuh...não chore!  
-D-Desculpe...Você me ouvia falar com você?  
-Não fazia muito sentido para mim, mas, sim eu ouvia... mas agora as coisas se encaixam mais.  
-Oh meu Deus, você nem imagina o quão feliz eu estou! Irie, Eu tenho que chamar o Irie, então ele te dará alta e nós vamos embora! Hoje é aniversário da Satoko e você finalmente poderá dar o urso para ela!

Eu levantei em direção a porta, meu coração batendo mais rápido do que nunca.

-Shion, espera!

Meia volta.

-Sim?  
-Eu te amo também.

* * *

-Nii-Nii!  
-Cuidado Satoko! Não pule nele desse jeito!

Realmente, eu tinha muitas coisas importantes a fazer.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**Muito obrigada mesmo para quem leu, espero que tenham gostado, mesmo que tenha ficado tosco e água com açucar HSUAHSUH  
Kissus, Ja ne!**


End file.
